


A Story About a Dead Bird

by Mesa_Boogie



Series: Meaning of Life [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with Loona (killings and all) , a dark little spot that needs investigating. What turns up as the answer could be shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story proceeds 'Love Always Prevails'

She quickly punched in the code as she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach the keypad high above her head. Unlocking the door to the lab and slipping in with ease, quickly moving and standing beside his hot rod. Waiting there for him to notice her. He had his welding goggles down over his eyes as he welds some cracks in the atom particle execrator that he last used to create the new element to power the arc reactor in his chest. Shutting off the gas and turning the torch off, he turns and pushes his goggles up and muses his hair. Looking at Loona standing no more than a few feet away, a dead dark coloured pigeon in her hands. Blood dripping down and leaving little puddles on the concrete floor. He sighs and approaches her slowly, cautiously.

“Loona, you know you’re not allowed in here while I’m working. You could get hurt. Your fathers wouldn’t want that and neither would I.” He lays a hand down on the dead bird in her hands and watches her flinch back. “Loona, what happened here?” he crouches down to her level, even though it hurts his knees, he’s getting old. She quickly shakes her head side to side and stares at him with wide eyes filled with terror. “Loona...”

“I don’t know...Tony...I don’t know...I don’t remember. It’s dead, Tony, it’s dead. I killed it, didn’t I?” she looks at him with wide eyes, tears on brim ready to spill down over her rosy cheeks.

“Truth? Yeh, I think you did kill it, Loona,” he sighs, reaching for her and picking her up in his arms. Carrying her over to his work bench and sets her down. Picking up his tablet and calling forth the security feed from every room of the tower. The bird is still warm, the blood fresh, he will take a guess that she did this no more than 10 minutes ago.

There she is, standing on the balcony of her room, feeding bread crumbs to the gathering pigeons. One instant she is laughing, the next she has her hands at her sides and she seems to be eyeing the birds, as if she’s going to eat them. She raises her right hand, and what Tony believes is the use of magic, strikes the darkest pigeon dead.

She stands still for a moment before approaching and scooping up the bird. She turns, looks at the camera and runs through the room to the door and out. It’s quite a trip down to the lab underneath ground level.

“Well, Loona, you killed him,” he sighs and sets the tablet aside.

“I don’t remember. I didn’t...” she stutters and those tears finally spill down over her cheeks.

“Come, how about we take a walk to Central Park and we can bury him. I’ll get a box.” He walks away from her and returns with a small cardboard box and they set the dead pigeon inside, placing the lid on top. “You run upstairs and put on some good shoes and a coat, kay? I’ll wait for you in the lobby, Loona,” he kisses the top of her head and watches her jump down off the work bench and race out of the lab.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He is waiting for her in the lobby with the box in hand, having pulled on a winter coat for himself. Seeing the elevator doors open and she jumps out, a large parka zipped on tightly and she smiles so sweetly at him that he feels his heart may have broke a little. 

“Come on, lets give this guy the traditional burial,” he takes her hand and they walk outside onto the streets of New York. Stark tower is no more than a few blocks away from Central Park and Tony likes to go there to clear his head sometimes. Loona loves to go on walks there and he won’t deny her her love.

They come out to a little clearing in the woods with a small creek running through and he sets the box down and looks down at Loona. “How about here? Is this a good spot?”

“Yes,” she answers him and looks up to him with those wise eyes. He produces a small foldable trowel and begins to dig a hole for the small box. Keeping a close eye on Loona as she slips down to the creek in search of small stones for the grave. Coming back up to him when she has a handful. He creates a mound after burring the bird and Loona lays the rocks on top. He dusts his hands off and stands up. 

“Time to head back, Loona,” he offers out his hand and she takes it with no questioning. Together they walk back, hand and hand. Keeping her away from any homeless or pan handlers that try to reach out and snatch her. Ending up, carrying her in his arms, not that he is complaining.

She falls asleep against him before they reach the tower. He carries her back up to her room, having JARVIS unlock the door. It’s dark inside and he lays her down on her father’s bed. Turning on the bedside lamp and setting down on the bed. Reaching out a hand and brushing her bangs back from her forehead. He removes her parka and boots, and pulls the covers up over her body. Her nose and cheeks rosy pink from the touch of frosty coldness from outside. Having JARVIS turn up the temperature of the room. Leaning down and kissing her cheeks.

“Sleep little princess,” he whispers before getting up and leaving before he joins her right there on the bed. If Loki and Clint return and find him on their bed with Loona, they would not be happy. Tony doesn’t want to be on Loki’s bad side, he already knows where that leads.


	2. Chapter 2

“Loona.” 

He watches her stir awake from her sleep as she is nestled in the middle of their bed. Watching her open her eyes and look up at him before smiling slightly.

“Hi, pappa.”

“Yeh, hi to you too. What are you doing in our bed?” he asks.

“It’s where I fell asleep after Tony and I went to the park...”

“You went outside with Stark?” he sneers and she pulls up the covers. “Continue.”

“We were burring the bird in the park.”

“What bird?”

“I...it was a dead bird.”

“Did you kill it like the others, Loona?” He watches her blush and try to hide, giving him the answer he was searching for. “Loona, what is going on with you?” he sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the covers away from her.

“I don’t know. It was dead. I don’t remember. I took it to Tony...and he said we should bury it in the park. So we walked there and buried the bird in the ground.”  
“But what is it that you do that kills the poor little creatures?”

Tears spring to her eyes and she hides under the covers, shaking like a scared rabbit. He sighs and pulls the covers back, exposing her.

“I don’t remember killing it, pappa! I swear! I would never.....I killed it!” she screams at him, slipping out of the bed and running for the door, but he snatches her up, squirming kicking legs and all. She tries her best to fight back against him, but it only brings on an asthma attack. He pulls out an inhaler from the bed side table and puts it against her mouth. Sitting on the bed and watching her take two deep drags before pulling it away from her lips. She becomes calm and doesn’t make eye contact with him.

“Look, do not run away from me, Loona. You know you won’t win against me,” he kisses the top of her head and she finally looks up at him. “Why did you kill the bird?”

“I don’t know,” she answers him, looking back down at her hands. “I used...magic.”

“Loki teach you magic that can kill?” he frowns, needing to have a talk with the god.

“No. It’s nothing father taught me. It just happened,” she continues to talk, looking at her open palms, as if they answer is scrawled down right there in ink for her to read from, like a cue card. He lets out a little sigh of relief.

“Where do you think you learned this magic?”

“I didn’t,” she lifts her gaze up to him. “It just...happened. Something inside, clicked, and it happened. It struck the poor little bird dead. I’m sorry, pappa.” 

“It’s okay, baby,” he kisses at her cheeks and lets her go, watching her leave the room just as Loki walks in, carrying their small young infant son. Loona almost tripping her father. “Slow down, Loona,” Clint calls out after her, but she’s already long gone. Looking up at Loki with Erik in his arms.

“What happened this time?” Loki asks as he saunters into the room and lays Erik down in Loona’s old crib.

“She killed a pigeon,” he shrugs his shoulders. “And she and Tony walked to Central Park to bury it.”

“She went out with Stark?” he growls.

“Same thing I said.” He sighs deeply and rattles through his body. “Look, she said she killed the bird with magic...”

“I have not taught her any magic to kill, little hawk.”

“I know, and I believe you. It’s just hard to believe is all.” He smooths out the sheets of their bed nervously before taking little Erik into his arms. Kissing his small scrunched up face and running a finger down his rosy cheeks. “I think something is mentally wrong with Loona.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my young,” Loki growls, standing stiffly in front of him.

“Well, how would you explain what she is doing?”

“She’s growing, hawk. There will be other changes.”

“I’m not talking about puberty here, Loki...there’s something seriously wrong with her mentally. Maybe...something happened to her...in that time she was taken away from you.” He lifts his head as he hears the bedroom door slam hard. He sighs and looks back down on Erik before getting ready for bed. There’s no hope talking to Loki on the matter about Loona. His mind is set that there is nothing wrong with his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning he is standing in her bedroom, watching her sleep. Looking up at the ceiling as a sigh rattles through his body. Guess he went a little over board with designing her bedroom.

He was in charge during reconstruction of Stark tower in the aftermath of Loki’s wrath upon New York. He designed every Avenger’s room specifically to their shining attributes.

And so he designed a room for Loona, when she was well enough to move out of her parent’s room. He build it none to large, and not to small and constricting. You could say he designed it just right.

The walls were painted a violet purple that gave the feel of both warmth and coolness. The ceiling he had painted black and then with his artistic talent, recreated the entire galaxy of the Milky Way with glow-in-the-dark paint. Billions of stars, large and small, and the scattered planets around the sun in the center of the ceiling. He did this so if she ever couldn’t fall asleep, she could just look up at the stars and wonder. He tried his best in hopes of adding in Asgard and Jotunheim, if she can find them.

He sits down on her sleigh bed now as she continues to sleep quietly. Reaching out with one hand and brushing her black bangs back from her forehead. She truly is a precious thing, a miracle.

He scoops her up in his arms and carries her out of the room, down a few floors to his living area. Walking over and laying her on the couch, pulling a blanket over her before turning and walking into the kitchen. He tries his very best on cooking for her. Setting the plate with an egg-in-the-frame down on the coffee table in front of her.

“Loona, wake up, I’ve made you something,” he shakes her gently and she stirs awake. Sitting up and staring at the food he has cooked for her. “What? What’s wrong with it?”

“You cooked. You don’t cook, Tony,” she answers, looking up at him.

“Hey, I tried,” he shrugs his shoulders, sitting down beside her with a cup of strong dark coffee. Watching as she tentatively cuts and eats a few pieces without gagging. “Would you look at that, it’s editable. I finally was able to cook something that someone can eat. Oh, today is starting out great.” He grins, leaning back and getting comfortable on the couch, watching her finish everything on the plate. “Feel good to have a full stomach, kiddo?”

“Yes.”

“Have any interesting dreams?”

“I had a nightmare,” she sets her hands in her lap nervously and doesn’t make eye contact with him. He leans closer to her, frowning.

“What kind of nightmare, LooLoo?”

“I was in a white room. And Pappa and Daddy were not there. I was so alone and so cold,” she begins to speak with a shudder rolls through her body and her rests a hand on her back.

“Go on.”

“There was this older boy with blonde hair and crazy eyes. He was holding knives in his hands and was smiling at me. I could not get away, I was trapped!” she begins to cry and he sets down his coffee before pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Knowing what she’s dreaming of, but not knowing why or how she’s dreaming about it.

“You’re safe now, baby. No one is ever going to reach you here. You know Stark tower has the best security system in the whole world. Just ask JARVIS,” he gives her a smile and kiss on the top of her head.

“JARVIS...” she speaks up.

‘Yes, Ms. Barton?’

“Am I safe here with you and Tony and Pappa and Daddy?”

‘You most certainly are, Ms. Barton. The Avengers are most capable of protecting you. They love you.’

“Steve loves me?” she looks up at Tony with a faint blush on her cheeks. Tony knows that she pulls most of her little pranks on Steve.

“I’m sure he does, Loona. More so if you stop playing tricks on the poor guy,” he laughs softly.

“And Bruce?”

“Of course Bruce loves you. Why do you think he cares so much about keeping you healthy?”

“Nate?”

“Umm...that may be anther matter. You know she and your...Loki...have a bit of a spat going on right now.”

“You?”

“You’re asking me if I love you?” he feels his cheeks heat a little at that question coming from her mouth. “Course I love you. You’re a little rascal at times, an angel at others.”

“What’s wrong with me?” she looks away from him again, to the cup of coffee on the table. “What’s wrong?” His heart drops into his stomach and he tries not to think about it too much.

“We’re going to find that out, Loona. We’ll find what is bothering you and make it go away. Now, do you want to watch some cartoons?” he grabs for the remote and flips on the flat screen television in hopes of distracting her from asking any more questions.

Now is not the time to think about who loves who. Now is the time he needs to get to work figuring out what is wrong with the little girl sitting beside him, laughing at cartoons. Now is the time to fix her. Now is the time.


	4. Chapter 4

“Loona, it’s time for your ba...” he steps out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and turns his head to look at her out on the balcony. Shutting his gapping mouth as he takes notice of all the dead birds littering the ground around her bare feet. He approaches cautiously and looks over the casualties. 

Severed appendages, loss of heads, exploded insides. Bodily fluids, guts, and blood cover the concrete of their small balcony, slowly staining. He reaches out a hand to lay against her back and startles her, causing her to slip on the blood and fall, cracking her head against the cement.

His heart literally jumps up his throat. He just made his daughter fall and receive a concussion! Mark that on the list of worst things a father can do.

“Oh gods...oh gods...” he mutters to himself aloud as he scoops her up in his arms and tries not to touch any of the dead birds. There’s no telling if any of them are infected. Turning quickly and hiking his way back into through the bedroom. Best to get her down to the lab to see Bruce right away. Get any stitches there is needed and not tell Loki.

Ordering JARVIS to bring the elevator up as quick as he can and zip them down to the lab. Praying that Bruce is around and ready to do some medical work with his hands. 

Feeling her warm blood trickling through his fingers and down his bare arm. Kissing her forehead and whispering to her as he watches the numbers drop and open to the lab floor. Moving quickly out and calling for the good doctor.

“BRUCE!”

He is across the room, focused on looking down through his microscope at a glass slide of some sort of organism. He turns to face him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Clint, do you need some...?” he stops before he can finish his sentence as he catches sight of Loona laying limp in Clint’s arms.

“You have to help her, quickly, Bruce,” he approaches him quickly. “Stitch her up before Loki comes back. He’s not to know.”

Bruce lets out a deep pent sigh and Clint swears he can hear the gears turning in Bruce’s head. He reaches out and gently takes Loona from his arms, turning and walking over to the operating table to lay her down. He pulls an oxygen mask over her mouth and haves Clint hold it in place, also hooking up an small IV feed into her left arm. Lifting his head up to frown at Clint as he holds some gauze firmly to the wound in order to decrease the flow of blood.

“What happened here, Clint?”

He goes shock still, not really wanting to share with Bruce what he saw, what has been recently going on with Loona. The swings' the magic.

“Fine. You don’t have to tell me,” Bruce pulls away the gauze and inspects the gash on the back of Loona’s head. “I’m going to need to shave this little section so I know what I’m doing. Alright?” he asks and all Clint can do is nod his head up and down quickly. He just wants this over and done before Loki returns home. Watching Bruce pull out a pair of clippers from a nearby drawer. Cutting Loona’s inky black locks before shaving the whole area of the gash, so he can inspect closely and stitch it close. Bruce’s hands work like a skilled needlepointer, moving slowly and fluidly. It’s not long before he has the job complete.

Slowly dressing up the wound and wrapping it before Clint is allowed to try and wake her up. Hoping to god that she doesn’t remember anything about how she hurt herself in the first place.

“Shh, shh...” he soothes her as he brushes her fingers over her forehead and her eyes flutter open quickly, darting around the room before focusing back at him. Her mouth gapes open and she begins to take serval quick deep breathes. “No, Loona, don’t do that, baby.” He knows her body language all too well. What she is doing now is what she normally does before she has a mental breakdown. All he can do is pray that it passes quickly. He does have Bruce’s eyes boring into the back of his head. “Loona, focus. Focus on me, baby. You’re okay. Bruce just...healed a booboo for you, okay? But you can’t touch at it.” Her arms are already flailing over her head and back, fingers trying to pry off the bandages and she has to catch hold of her wrists and hold onto them tightly, no matter how much she tries to squirm her body just then and tears roll down her red cheeks. “Be a good girl, Loona.”

“NO!” she screams at him, worming her body up just enough that she brings her mouth down on his left arm and bites him firmly and he looses his grip on her. She slips over the edge of the operating table and tries to make it across the room. She doesn’t make it far before her legs give out underneath her and she collapses.  
It breaks his heart to see her acting this way. It’s not like her. There is something wrong with Loona, if Loki wants to admit it or not.

“Is she always like this?” Bruce asks, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the counter. There no more denying it, he must let his friend know the truth.

“No. Recently, she has...she’s different, Bruce. Something is seriously wrong with her, mentally. She has these ups and downs, these mood swings, and to top all of that...she has been using magic.”

“Doesn’t Loki teach her magic?”

“Yes, but not this. He has not taught her anything like this. She can strike things dead. I found her earlier....surrounded by dead pigeons. She has no recollection of doing it.”

Bruce’s frown is etched deep into his brow and Clint knows he’s thinking. Thinking of what, he doesn’t quite want to know the answer to, as long as his baby girl stays safe.

“Clint.”

“Yeh?”

“I believe Loona may be bipolar.”


	5. Chapter 5

He sat himself down on the edge of her bed, taking watch over her peacefully sleeping. Reaching out a hand to brush her ink black bangs back out of her eyes, across her forehead, tucking a few strands behind her ear. Quietly she slowly stirs awake, coming to with bright clear eyes.

“Hey,” he whispers and watches the smile that pulls across on her lips as she recognizes him. She looks so comfy and snug in her small bed; he might even be a little bit jealous.

When he received word of her ordeal from Bruce (which he had to do a little prying to get), he immediately raced down to his lab to create her something. Something that he hopes will help her in the long run. He doesn’t know how to make medicine like Bruce, but he can make something just as similar in the tech verse of things. “How are you feeling?”

“Groggy?” she lifts her eyes up to him and he watches as her right hand goes back behind her head to touch the wrappings there. “Dizzy. I hurt, Tony.”

“I know, I know,” he sighs. “Loona, don’t remove those bandages. Only Bruce can remove them, okay? I’m serious, Loona.”

She nods her head up and down, understanding. She’s such a smart kid. Must get that from Loki.

“Now, I have something for you,” he fishes back in the pocket of his jacket and produces a small black box. “I know how much my heart, the arc reactor, calms you. Keeps away your bad dreams and makes you feel safe.” He opens the lid now to show her what is nestled inside on a pillow of crushed red velvet. “This, I made just for you. To help you feel safe, to sleep, and to keep the bad dreams away.” He pulls out the necklace, helping put it around her head before letting her marvel at it with her little hands. He watches her eyes brighten up in pure wonder and fascination. “It’s your’s, Loona. For you. Your own small arc reactor.”

She can speak no words on how much she loves it, and he doesn’t need to hear them from her. Seeing her eyes light up, the grip of her fingers on the arc reactor, that is enough for him. He’s hoping that it might keep her mood swings from the bipolar disorder at bay. He calibrated it to send soothing vibes through her body as she sleeps. He leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead, then cupping her face in his palms, a soft kiss to the lips.

“You tickle, Tony,” she giggles and he pulls back with a smile, fingering his goatee.

“Do I? Sorry.” It has been a hard year and a half since Aiden’s death. The kid was destined to be a child prodigy, a true Stark at heart. Tony was ready to hand the whole industry over to him when he got older. Now, that is never going to happen.

“Tony, you’re sad,” Loona reaches out a hand and lays it on his. Her touch is feather light. “You’re sad about Aiden, aren’t you? No need to be sad about my brother. Father says he’s in Asgard, in the great halls of Valhalla.” He blinks a few times, staring down at her before shaking his head. He doesn’t want to think on his son anymore. Just then the door creaks open and he turns to see who is entering the room.

He is quick to his feet as Loki slips into the room. Dressed in his dark green and gold Asgardian clothing, eyes sharp and trained on his heart. He does not seem pleased that he is here alone with Loona, sitting on her bed.

“What are you doing in my daughter’s room, Stark? You are not welcomed here.”

“I was just giving her a little something, that is all. No need to get snooty about it.”

“I do,” he slowly saunters over and towers a couple inches over him. “She’s my daughter and you’re in her room. This is not your place, Stark.” Loki then shifts his gaze over to Loona sitting up in bed with an arc reactor laying gently on her chest. “What is that?”

“That, is what I made for her. It’s a smaller version of the arc reactor. I know it comes her and helps her sleep...and I believe it will help her with her bipolar disorder...” He shuts his mouth after the two last words leave it. He’s in for some deep shit now. Maybe he should try and make for the exit, but feels Loki’s hand snatching hard around his wrist.

“What did you say, Stark?” he asks with narrowed eyes.

“Bipolar disorder?”

“Yes, that. What is that?”

“It’s a medical thing...um...could you left go of me?”

“No. You are to tell me what that is and why my daughter has it. Is it contagious? You Midgardians are such slobs.”

“It’s not something that you can get from another person,” he frowns down at Loki’s hand as it grips a bit tighter and he wonders if his bones won’t just shatter. “It’s something someone can just develop. Bi means two, and polar...drastic changes. She can go from happy one minute to ravage killing the next. Mood swings; like someone flicking an on/off switch over and over. Have you not noticed that?”

“There is nothing wrong with my young, Stark, no matter what you try to imply with your extensive Midgardian knowledge,” Loki hisses and finally lets go of his wrist, allowing to rub it quickly to try and get the sensation to return. “Leave my daughter’s room now.”

He takes one last look at Loona before slipping out the bedroom door. There’s no pleasing Loki and he wonders how Clint does it.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki lowers himself down to sit on the edge of her bed as he watches Tony’s back as he exits the bedroom. He does not approve of the other Avenger being so ‘chummy’ with his daughter. There’s things he can see about Stark that Loona doesn’t know, and he doesn’t want her ever to find out. Tony Stark will only break her heart.

“My sweet little moon goddess. My first born baby girl,” he reaches out a hand to gently lay his fingers upon her cheeks, but she draws back an inch out of reach. He frowns and she shrinks away further. “I’m not going to hurt you, Loona.” He tries again, this time quickly snatch the arc reactor from around her neck and breaking the chain. 

She screams at the top of her lungs in horror, her hands instantly flailing as she tries to get it back from him.

“That’s mine! That’s mine! Tony made it special for me!”

“Did he now?”

“He did! It’s to...keep the bad dreams away! To make me feel safe!”

“You are safe, Loona.”

“I am not!” she gives up and begins to pant, trying to recapture her breath. He watches her carefully if she need her inhaler or not, if she begins to hyperventilate.  
“You do not think you’re safe? You live in Stark tower, Loona. Surrounded by the Avengers. By me and your pappa.”

“You would think it’s safe...but isn’t. He’ll return for me. He’ll take me away from you. Away from pappa.” Tears begin to spill down her rosy cheeks as her frustration from giving up turns into sadness.

“Who will, Loona?” he frowns, concerned about what his daughter is speaking about.

“The boy with the blond hair and blue eyes.”

“Where did you see him, Loona?” he questions, feeling his body go stiff as he knows just who she’s speaking of.  
“In my dreams. When I close my eyes. He’s there. There is pain. There is always pain and sadness.”

He reaches out his right palm quickly, pressing it firmly against her forehead before she even has the reaction time to push him away. He fingers working through her hair and firmly against her scalp. Closing his eyes and concentrating on opening the channels inside her mind, releasing her recent nightmares. There, he relives those horrid months in that cell. But this time, he is able to see from Loona’s side of things. This can not be possible, but it’s already burned into her memory core. 

There’s blurred visions of being held, of being set down in the dome incubator. Sensations of being poked and prodded, cut and bled. Test after test. And him. Kai. That little cheating bastard. He did those things while Loki was weak and unable to keep himself conscious in his own cell with that demon.

He draws his hand back from Loona, out of her memories, and he can feel wet tears running down his cheeks. He ruined her. He twisted up his baby girl’s mind. He broke her.

He slowly hands the small arc reactor back over to Loona and she takes it with careful little hands. He watches her bring it up to her head and she closes her eyes before humming a little something.

He understands now, it really does help to keep her calm. Looking at the large glass bottle on her nightstand and a tall glass of water. Reaching out for the bottle and bringing it closer to look at.

“That’s my medicine,” she speaks up quietly. “Bruce said one every night before bed. It’s suppose to make me better.” He turns to look at her as she yawns widely and rests back against her pillows.

“Are you tired?” he asks, setting the bottle back and reaching to brush her hair. A little habit he has formed since the first time he got to hold her on his own.

“I am sleepy.”

“Then sleep,” he stands up, pulling her covers up under her chin, making sure she keeps the arc reactor close. Leaning down and giving her a soft kiss before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Do you believe me now?” 

Clint is standing right outside the door, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. He clearly want to know the answer to that question and Loki is going to give it to him. After a deep pent up sigh.

“There is. But it’s not what you think, little hawk.”

“Then what is it?”

“It goes deep in her mind.”

“I know that much. And the death magic?”

“It’s her system’s self defense, hawk. Like you’re electronic devices.”

“Riiiiight.”

“She told me she has nightmares.”

“She has always had nightmares, Loki. That’s nothing new. Remember all those nights I got up to hold and rock her in my arms? Yeh, to calm her from her nightmares.”

“These nightmares are from memories.”

“She can’t have very many. She’s only just over 6 years old,” Clint frowns in confusion.

“They are memories that were already burned into her mind, hawk. Of being tested on by that bastard kid. When she was taken from my very womb and placed into that glass box,” he hisses and Clint takes a step or two back from him, giving him his needed space.

“That can’t be...”

“It is. Those memories have resurfaced in her dreams, in her daydreams, when she’s awake. She kills because she believes she is protecting herself. The lashing out anger, she’s tired and frustrated. Give her time, little hawk, an love. Our little girl will come back around,” he gives a soft smile and brushes past his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Twinkle, twinkle  
Little star  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle  
Little star  
How I wonder what you are.’

 

Her eyes are tried and so is her body, but she forces herself to open her eyes and see who is singing to her. It is not her father, nor her pappa, nor Tony or her uncle. That voice is unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. She’s sure she has heard it before.

“And so my prized possession awakens. I am most surprised you have survived! It was your twinkling that lead me to where you were.”

She takes in her surroundings. A pristine white room, the light shining in her eyes is too bright for her to see much else, and it hurts. She tries to shift her body, but finds herself trapped. Trying hard to lift her wrists up, but is denied. Beginning to panic as she realizes she’s no longer at home, in her bed, asleep. But also that this is not one of her nightmares, it is real.

“I wouldn’t struggle too much, if I were you. You’ll hurt yourself. You don’t want that now, do you? Didn’t think so. Be a good girl and keep still.”

She frowns, squinting her eyes into narrow slits and tries to make out the figure of the boy standing beside her. He must be what her pappa refers to as a ‘teenager’. He reaches out and pushes the light away and out of her eyes. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust before taking everything in.

Instruments meant to do harm line the walls and the table to the right of her. Protruding from her right wrist is a long tube, an IV feed, and moving a little makes it hurt.

“Nah ah ah, what did I tell you? No moving.”

“Who are you?” she asks, voice wavering as she becomes scared. Loki and Clint are not around to help her, not even Tony.

“I was the one who brought you into his world. You should be thankful.”

“You’re a doctor?”

“Of sorts, yes.”

“Father...said I was stollen from him.”

“Oh, he still holds a grudge against me, huh?” the blond boy crosses his arms over his chest and frowns at her. “I was only taking what was mine. You were to go into my collection with the others and this is where you were to live out your life. I had only heard of Frost Giants, but never knew they were real till I laid eyes on your...‘father.’ Now that I have you in my clutches again, healthier this time, I shall breed you off to others in my collection. Make a whole new race of creatures.”

“What’s ‘breed’?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” the boy grins and leans in close. She tries to pull back, feeling uncomfortable and scared. “It is when I force you into a room with another male and he rapes you. And then you have a baby. A hybrid. A whole new creature. A whole new weapon!”

“I don’t want a baby,” she blushes, feeling her cheeks heat and she struggles once more against her confines. His hand comes down quick and hard on her wrist and she screams in shock.

“What did I tell you?” he growls.

“Not to...struggle?”

“So stop struggling! I need you in one piece.” He turns his back on her quickly, pacing the length of the room. Back and forth, back and forth, before stopping in front of her and approaching her. He opens the straps keeping her wrists and ankles down to the table, ripping out the IV and taking a step back from her. She sits up and rubs at her wrist before bringing it up to her mouth to lick it, sealing the small hole. 

She is startled when he clamps something around her neck and all but picks her up off the table and sets her on the floor.

“Move,” he orders and she shuffles her bare feet towards what she believes is the door. It slides open as she approaches and she peers up and down the long halls. Feeling a hand pushing against her back and leading her to the left. Passing many rooms filled with creatures she has only heard in fairy tales told to her by her pappa. Any time she stops, the pushing gets harder and she continues along to an empty room. He opens the door and pushes her inside. She falls to the floor with a yelp of pain, trying to right herself and fix her hospital gown she has been given. Blushing when she knows he has been watching the entire time.

“Smooth as a baby’s bottom,” he grins. “I’ll be back for you in a little while. In the mean time, don’t get yourself hot and bothered.” The glass door slides shut and she’s trapped. Crying out for help, but it’s useless. No one seems to hear her and she lays down on the cot, crying into her pillow.

Once, he father parted his story on her and she remembers. Though she was very little and he probably thought she wouldn’t understand him, she remembers. The story of being with her in his belly, trapped in a small white cell and deprived on any contact with her pappa. It was a sad story, as it continued with her being stollen away from him. Yet it ended with happiness as the Avengers came to his rescue.

She wishes to believe that they too will come for her. But she doesn’t even know where she is. She could be anywhere in the world and they wouldn’t be able to find her. Her heart sinks when she thinks of her walks with Tony, of sitting in his lab as he works to keep him company. Sad when she thinks of never seeing any of them again, not her pappa, not her father, not her new baby brother Erik. She is alone in a prison far far away. Here she surly shall die alone.


	8. Chapter 8

He had been the first one up and about to check on her when the morning broke across the sky. Sure that Loki won’t still be in her room or anywhere close. So he opens the door slowly and peeks his head inside, and with a smile on his face. Only to have it drop away when he sees her lamp knocked over, the pills from Bruce spilled out all over the floor and her bed sheets torn up and laying strewn about the room. Something happened here, something like a struggle.

“JARV...”

‘Yes, Mr. Stark?’

“Bring me up video feed of Loona’s room from last night.” He reaches back in his pocket and produces his Stark phone. Needing to pull up the image feed to understand what happened here and where Loona might have gone or who even took her.

‘I’m sorry sir, but there seems to be a blank spot in my footage memory. I do not remember anything happening to me.’

“Shit,” he hisses the curse under his breath and throws the phone down against the floor in a fit of rage. Loona was taken from right underneath their noses and they have no knowing who it was. So much for his brilliant plan. “Fuck fuck fuck...”

‘Mr. Stark, Loki and Barton are approaching the room...’

He ignores JARVIS, stooping low and scooping up the small arc reactor he built for her just the day before. The lighting inside having gone out inside after the struggle. He turns to face the door as it opens and looking calmly at Clint and Loki in the door way. Clint’s eyes are wide in horror and Loki’s dart around the room and come back to rest on Tony.

“She’s gone,” he clutches the arc reactor tightly in his palm. “And I’m going to find her. You can’t stop me. I know she’s your daughter and all...but...she’s more than that to me.” He feels he has just pronounced his love of the little girl for her parent’s permission. He curses himself out in his head, looking down at the floor. He jumps as he feels a hand resting on his shoulder, looking up to meet Loki’s jade green eyes.

“I know you will, Stark,” he leans in with a whisper off his tongue. “It’s in your nature to do so and I know that. But if you as much draw blood from my daughter...in any form...I will tan your hide and make myself a new coat. Are we clean?” He swallows loudly and watches a smile pull across Loki’s thin lips. “Very well, Anthony. I believe you should get to work. Leave this room.” He nods his head quickly and slips around Loki and out the door like a bullet.

He races down to his lab, punching in the code and running to his computer. Sitting in the rolling chair and almost rolling away. Pulling himself back as he taps the mouse to wake up his computer. Beginning his research for any disappearances or strange kidnappings. Any sightings of strange creatures of lore. Having JARVIS helping as well. But after an hour or two of no leads, he has to have a change in plans.

He has a feeling deep inside that it all is tied back to Loki. That quite possibly it could be that kid at work again after he has spent the last few years rebuilding his ‘empire’ of dirt. They should have killed him when they had the chance.

“Fuck,” he curses. 

‘Sir?’

“I’m fine, JARVIS...it’s just...I think I know who has Loona. I just don’t know where he is.”

‘Well done, sir.’

He pushes himself up and paces the length of his lab and back, taking in the sight of all his IronMan suits as he ponders.

“JARVIS, get Loki down here. I have an idea.”

‘Very well, sir.’

In only a matter a couple minutes Loki appears down in the lab, and by himself. Just what Tony wanted. He didn’t know if he could work around Clint if the archer did tag along with the god.

“JARVIS told me you have a plan on finding Loona. It better work, Stark, or else I shall skin you, tan your hide, and make my next coat out of you,” Loki threatens and Tony knows better than to take it lightly.

“You have a special connection with Loona, right? I mean, working your magic and all that.”

“Yes...what are you getting at?”

“Maybe...just maybe...you might be able to tap into her brain waves, with this,” he holds out the small arc reactor to Loki and watches the long fingered god take it into his hands. “I’m pretty sure that’s the last thing she touched.” Loki looks long and hard at the arc reactor and after some time Tony feels as if it should burst into flames. “So?”

“I can do it. What else do you need of me, Stark?”

“Awesome! Oh, come over here,” he moves Loki to sit down at his desk behind his multiple computer monitors. With some wires hooked up to Loki and the computers, hoping to generate a mental image or a map. Take a step back to give Loki his space to work.

\------------------------------------  
He closes his eyes and concentrates on the small arc reator cradled in his fingers. He hasn’t used magic like this, to locate, in quite a long while. But he is pretty sure he should be able to find Loona with what little evidence they have.

After a few minutes of static feed, an image becomes clear in his mind. And image from Loona’s point of view, meaning his mind tapping worked. She looks to be held up in a white cell, with just but a cot, a sink and a toilet. 

He reels out of his trance quickly, feeling sick with Loona’s emotions. Scampering across the lab to the elevator door before collapsing to his hands and knees. Hearing Tony quickly jogging over and yanking him back up to his feet.

“You saw something! It came up on the monitors. It worked, Loki!”

“It did,” he pants, regaining his breath. Knowing just who has his daughter. The knowledge that she is now in his old predicament doesn’t make things any better. Surely that bastard moved his based from where he was down on the wharf. He must try to connect with Loona once more to be able to generate a map. Things are going to be rough and he prays to the Aesir’s that Loona stays safe till he comes to get her. 


	9. Chapter 9

She has a feeling inside that it is night time, for all the creatures around her are quiet. The lights above her head, that hurt her eyes, have been dimmed. And the older boy had not come back for her. Which made her a little happy, yet also a bit grumpy. She hadn’t eaten a bite of food for the past 20 hours or so and she can clearly hear her stomach grumbling. She is so hungry that she’ll even eat Tony’s cooking.

She shifts on her cot, pulling her blanket over her head and trying to hide as she hears the hissing sound of the door sliding open. She truly wishes this was a nightmare she could wake up from and go share her parent’s bed.

“Where’s my little star?” She hears the boy’s voice and begins to shake a little. Her cover is ripped away from her and she gasps for breath in shock. There he stands above her, superior.

He snatches out and grabs a firm hold on her arm, tugging her to her feet and out of the room. She feels tipsy as her legs are weak, but if he drags her, she won’t feel any better.

He leads them into what Loona would describe as an exam room. She knows them all too well from her visits to see Bruce for her check ups. He hoists her up on the table before she can even think about anything more. Looking around the room. Devices hang on the wall across the way that give shivers through her body. She has never seen things like that in Bruce’s office.

“Tick tock, goes the clock.” He turns and smiles at her, but she does not return the gesture to him. “What’s the matter, my little Jotun?” She tenses up. He knows what she is. This can not be good.

“I’m hungry,” she replies.

“You’ll get something to eat AFTER to behave.”

“I am behaving.”

“You are now...but maybe not soon.” He reaches for a syringe and she begins to draw her arm back, but he holds her still as he draws it full of her blood.

“Owww...” she whines and frowns up at him. “That hurt. Why are you being mean to me? You’re a doctor, you’re suppose to be nice. Bruce is always nice to me. Bruce would never hurt me.”

“That’s at your home, baby, but you’re not at home now, are you?” he smiles and his eyes light up with intention to do more harm to her.

“I wanna go home.”

“This is your home now. With me...and all the other special creatures. Would you like to meet them?”

“Are they nicer than you?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that. You are safer with me than with the lot of them. They might try and eat you, or do worse harm.” He runs his fingers through her hair and she growls lowly; only her father is allowed to do that to her. “Not till you’re ready breed, then you will be visiting all of them.”

“I told you, I don’t want a baby!”

“Oh, but it is your job to procreate. It’s in your genes.”

“I’m not wearing jeans.”

He sighs and shakes his head, leaving her confused and her heart racing. All this boy means is to do her pain and she needs to get out of here.

She turns herself around when he’s not looking and slips down off the table, running for the door. She doesn’t make it. Being picked up off the floor and brought back to the table. “Do I need to restrain you??” She doesn’t answer, but shakes her head side to side. “Then stay put, or I’ll have to do something about it. Something you might not like.” She does not like the sound of that and keeps her mouth shut, watching him analyzing her blood through a nearby machine. 

“You truly are amazing. Half Jotun, half human. Which should not be possible. But here you are, flesh and blood, alive and sitting in front of me. You sure are a rare beauty for my collection!”

“I’m not for collecting.”

“Oh, but you are. Stop arguing with me. I hate it when you do that. I might just cut your tongue out of your mouth to keep you shut up.”

She shrinks away, trying to make herself seem as small as possible. She would like to keep her tongue in her mouth, where it is suppose to be. 

She tries for escape once more, but doesn’t make it as far as the door before she feels herself being pinned to the floor. Her gown pushed up her back and something long and warm between her legs. She squirms as she feels her body heat with the build of adrenaline in her system being backed up. Besides the sensation of flight inside her, is a sensation to keep herself in just this spot and wonder on what that feeling is. It is not an arm, or a leg, what is it?

“I told you if you pulled anything like that again, that I would have to punish you...you know what your punishment is, Loona?” She feels her body go ridged. He knows her name. “I am going to be the first to pluck this rare flower.”

She screams.


	10. Chapter 10

He lurches upright in bed, rocked from his sleep by the mental image, after reconnecting with Loona once more. Gagging for breath as he stumbles out of bed and drags himself to the bathroom to be sick in peace. Hearing Clint’s soft foot falls following behind him and a hand rubbing against his lower back.

“I thought you couldn’t get sick.”

“I’m not sick with one of your Midgardian ‘colds’,” he frowns. Reaching out to flush the water down the toilet. His insides feeling completely twisted up inside. He had connected with Loona once more to only receive the message of pain and hurt. She’s in a world of pain, his baby girl, and he has no way of helping her. He feels his heart clench and his cheeks become wet with tears.

“What is it then, Loki?” Clint asks, pulling him into a hug and holding him against his strong taunt body. Loki sighs as he regains his composure and thought process.

“It’s nothing you would understand, little hawk,” he pushes him back and gets to his feet. Tripping out of the bathroom and over to Erik’s crib. Reaching in and plucking up his sleeping son, kissing the top of his head. “I’m glad you are safe, little one. But your sister...we’re going to find her and bring her home,” he whispers to Erik as he continues to sleep soundly, such a heavy sleeper.

“Loki...” Clint whines.

“It was Loona,” he finally answers his little hawk. “I was connecting with Loona and she’s in pain.”

“Do you know where she is?” he asks quickly, and Loki knows his hyped to hear a positive answer to that question.

“No. But I do know who has her.”

“She really was kidnapped then. Who is it?”

“Kai,” the name rolls out of his mouth and the room is filled with silence and Erik cracks open a sleepy eye.

“That kid...that had you...and...cut out Loona...and...”

“Yes, little hawk. I should have killed him...”

“You didn’t have the strength to, Loki...”

“But if I did...this wouldn’t have happened. Loona would still be here. She’s no enduring the pain I went through, hawk,” he turns to face Clint, returning Erik to his crib. “She’s being raped.” He watches Clint’s eyes go wide in horror and take a step back, shaking his head back and forth.

“She’s...she’s only 6...”

“Any age...a Jotun can breed, Barton. Six is as good as any other age. Though carrying might as well kill her.”

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Clint hisses between his teeth and turns away from him. He has every right to be upset. “I’ll put a fuckin arrow through his head. He’ll be dead then and won’t be able to hurt her any more. I swear I will. Where the fuck is he?”

“I do not know. I’m sure he’s not using the same facility as last time. He’s smarter than that.”

“Won’t be smart when I’m trough tearing him limb to limb. Loki, we need to find her stat. I’m going to round up the others.”

He turns his head to the digital clock beside their bed, seeing the numbers flashing 4:30 AM. He then turns to look back at Clint. “You think they can function?”  
“Hell yeh. After I’m through kicking their asses out of bed.”

“I believe Stark is already up. See if he has any more information.”

\------------------------------

He left Loki in a hurry after pulling on pants and a shirt over his head. Punching the elevator button for the lab floor. The doors open and he spies Tony with his face down on the keyboard of his computer. All the monitors showing maps of the world and local major business hubs. Clearly he has been doing his homework till he has exhausted himself

“Tony...Tony...” he whispers, coming up behind him and laying a hand on his back, causing the guy to reel back in shock. “Hey, Tony....we need to find Loona.”

“Wha? Oh yes, Loona......I’ve been scouring everything there is, hacking into NASA satellites and Russian spy cams. I think I may have pin pointed something of interest. And guess what...It’s in our own back yard.”

“Where is she, Stark?” Clint narrows his eyes in frustration, trying to pry the information out of Tony.

“Loona’s favorite place.”

“Central Park?”

“Spot on. He must have been watching us. Watching us bury that bird.”

“Central Park?”

“Underground bunkers seem to be his specialty. I believe it was a homeless camp in the late 1930s,” he yawns widely.

“Suit up. We’re heading out,” Clint slaps him on the back and strides out of the room. One thing on his mind and nothing is going to distract him. Returning to his room and pulling on his SHIELD uniform and strapping on his quiver filled with arrows. Taking his bow from it’s case, giving it a good snap to pop it open. Looking over to see Loki too has done his Asgardian armor. “We know where she is. Lets bring hell upon that bastard.”


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up on her cot, alone in her small white jail cell. Sore and with dried blood stains on the insides of her legs. She slides off the edge to the floor, her legs buckling underneath her weight. She lies there helplessly for a moment or two before pulling herself back up on the cot. Backing herself up into the corner of her bed, hugging her arms and legs around her only pillow and trying to make herself as small as possible.

She lifts up her right hand, flicking her fingers a few times before closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on the words her father has taught her. All those hours he pounded spells into her head, she should at least remember a few, right? Diddley squat. She groans and sinks low before the spell dawns on her. 

It’s nothing spectacular, just a little light show really with sparks. She utters the Asgardian words softly. Nothing. She shakes her hand and tries again. Nothing.  
She’s sure she’s doing it right, saying it right. Frowning, she tries to work her fingers under the metal clamp around her neck to rub at where it’s biting into her skin.

Clearly this is not the way she wants to spend the rest of her life. Locked up in this cell by herself, a pet to that older boy and used to breed against the other creatures in his ‘collection.’ She can only hope that by now, Tony has found where she is. She could be anywhere. She remembers waking up here, not the trip to here.

The ground begins to shake, the lights flicker and a siren begins to sound. She covers her ears and looks to the glass door to see a light of men dressed in all blog army suits marching by. This is followed by a loud boom, a blast and the sirens continue to sound. She tries to make herself as small as possible once more. What ever is making the ground shake like that, she does not want to meet face to face. She has seen the footage of Banner turning into the large giant the Hulk, and she is afraid of him. Now she is picturing something besides the Hulk.

She squeezes her eyes shut tight and hides her head down against her pillow as the blasts continue and she can hear yelling and screaming.

There is the sound of cutting, a high pitch sound much like a laser. Lifting her head up to look at the door and spots Tony in his IronMan suit, using a laser to melt away the lock and pry the door open.

She cries in delight at the sight of him, but the thought of moving makes her stomach swim. He moves quickly to her bed, his face place sliding back and she sees the terror in his eyes.

“Loona! Oh my god! You’re alive. You’re alive.” He brings his cold metal hands up to her cheeks and she leans in for the affection, closing her tired eyes. She reaches out with one hand to touch the casing over his arc reactor. “We need to get you out of here, stat. You need medical attention?” he asks and begins to pick her up till she yelps out in pain.

“Loona!?”

She perks up at the sound of her pappa’s voice and he comes skidding into the doorway, bow drawn tight with another arrow cocked and ready. Tears spill down her cheeks and she has no words to say as he rushes to her side and throws his arms around her. “Baby girl,” he kisses her cheeks. “We’re going to get you out of here. Loki is here too. We’re here to safe you.”

“Um, Clint...” Tony buts in.

“What?” Clint turns his head and frowns at him.

“Loona is in need of seeing a doctor.” He points to the blood stains on her gown and her legs.

“Oh gods, Loona! What happened??” His eyes go wide as he touches her legs and she quickly pushes him away.

“No...” she whines at him, not wanting either of them to touch her. She lifts her gaze as he father strides into the room. Blood splattered against the fine gold platting of his Asgardian armor and against his face. His long inky black hair no longer laying flat and back, but is now a bit tousled.

“Out,” he hisses at them and they obey. She watches Tony as he stands, his face plate sliding back down and her pappa leaves the cell, ready to continue the war. Loki saunters over to her and kneels down in front of the cot, taking her hands in his and bringing them up to his mouth, kissing her fingers. “You’re alive,” he whispers, his eyes sharp and trained on her. “I’ve connected with you, Loona. That is how I found you.” He lays his hands on her thighs and she doesn’t flinch away from him. “He hurt you, just as he hurt me. That’s not going to happen again, Loona.” He brings his hands to the metal collar around her neck and she listens carefully now to the things he says. The spell calls for the fires of Hel, and the metal begins to melt, yet does not burn her skin. The pieces dropping to the floor for with loud clatter. “My little moon goddess,” he speaks again and he has her full attention now. “I love you. We shall not let anyone rule over us. We are special, you and I.”

She smiles at him and nods her head. Being free of that metal collar, it’s biting and weight, she feels as light as a feather. “I love you,” she whispers back, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss and watch his cheeks turn red. She giggles. 

“Come, we leave now,” he offers her his hand and she takes it. Slowly slipping out the bed in pain, but they walk out of the cell together. There’s a man with a gun raised and aimed at them, but Loki merely lifts a finger and the man spits up blood and falls to the ground. 

Together they walk over the corpses of the fallen. She tries not to step on them, but can’t help herself as she can not walk properly. Freedom is within her grasp, holding on to her father’s hand. She can’t wait for her own bed and a warm bath.

Things do not turn out as planned.


	12. Chapter 12

He stops dead in his tracks and feels Loona turn and hide behind him, using his green cape as her hiding spot and he doesn’t blame her. Before them stands the bastard child, machine gun in hand, trained for his heart.

“You’re not leaving here. Not with her, you aren’t!” he yells, the muzzle of the gun raised, blue eyes narrowed in hatred. Loki knows that look all to well, having seen it on many of the soldiers that stand up and fight against the line of Asgardian warriors.

“We are and you’re going to allow us to pass, Kai,” he startles the older boy by using his name. Watching that gun shaking in his hands. Feeling Loona grabbing tightly to the back of his leg. She knows better than to trust the kid either.

“No! You may have escaped my collection, but she is not! She is mine!”

“She belongs to nobody.”

“She is mine to do as I please and raise my army out of my collection!”

“Your ‘collection’ has all but left the facility, thanks to my friends.”

Kai curses, gun still raised and he actually pulls the trigger, letting out a round of live ammo. Loki raises his hand and brings a force field around him, protecting him and his precious young. The barrier catches the bullets as they lodge into the magic. Turning them around and shooting them back at Kai before he can even react or even think that Loki might do something like that. 

He feels Loona peer out from around his leg to see the bullets rip through the black uniform Kai is wearing. Puncturing through his body and causing him to go down, defenseless from the pain.

“Is this not more simple?” a smile pulls across his lips as he walks over to the wounded bastard, pushing his boot to his chest to keep him pinned to the ground. “Me above you. The way it always should be. You dirty good for nothing mortals!” He holds out his right hand, fingers splayed as he calls upon his scepter, ready to gouge out the heart of the kid while it’s still beating. Squeeze out all live and blood.

He stops, feeling Loona leave his side and he looks down upon her.

“What are you doing Loona?”

“What I was trained to do. Please, do not stop me. I need this.”

She stands over Kai now, after Loki has taken a step back, but his scepter is still clenched tightly in his hands.

“Loona...”

“No.”

She looks down on Kai with eyes narrowed with hatred.

“You stole me. You ruined me. You do bad things and now you have to pay for them.” He shakes his head quickly side to side, mouth gaping open and eyes wide in horror. “Yes, you must. All things live in a circle.”

“No, Loona...don’t do this...look, I’m sorry,” he raises his palms in surrender, but that does nothing to effect Loona’s judging. Loki turns his head just in time to see Clint jogging up and stopping in his tracks. Both of them have their eyes trained on Loona as she lifts her right hand slowly above Kai, before slowly bringing it down.

Just like the birds Clint had seen her kill earlier, she had done the same to a living mortal. They watch together as Kai fights the against the magic before his limbs go limp and he bleeds out among the rumble. 

Loona turns slowly to face them once more. Approaching Loki first and wrapping her arms around his leg. He stoops low and scoops her up in his arms, holding her close, kissing her cheeks.

“You are a good girl, Loona,” he whispers in her ear, looking down on the dead kid’s body. Seeing Clint turn to look at Tony approaching. Tony takes one look at the dead kid. 

“Tsk! He could have had his wings, really...if only he lived a different life. Now he’s just a dead bird.”

Loki nods his head and the rest of them clear out of the facility and back up on earth level.

The return trip to Stark tower was a quick one and they put Loona right into their bed after she has a visit with Bruce. Just some internal bruising, but nothing too bad. She should be better in a day or two. Tonight, his little princess will receive royal treatment.

\-------------------------------

 

“I cleaned and fixed it up for you,” Tony walks into the room and sits on the bed with her. Holding out the small arc reactor and she takes it into her tiny hands. Watching her bring it up to her face and give it a kiss. “I hope it will keep your nightmares and bad memories away, Loona. You’re safe here, I’ll see to it. Kai is dead, but there’s no telling if he had other buds that also have ‘collections’. So I’ve upgrade my security and JARVIS. Here,” he leans to her and slips a small earpiece into her ear. “This way you can be connected to JARVIS, just like me.”

‘Good evening, Ms. Barton,’ JARVIS speaks and she smiles and he knows she can hear the A.I.’s voice in her head. He programmed it to do just that.

“Listen, Loona, any time you are scared...any time when you feel you need someone, you know I’m there to be at your side.”

“I know, silly,” she reaches out for his hands and smiles softly. “I will always feel safe with you.”

“Good night, NightHawk. Sleep well,” he gives her a kiss on the top of her head and slips out of the room with her new Avenger name on his mind. She will continue to bloom and grow up just fine.

As he continues to make his way to his lab, he is stopped by Loki. The god does not look please, or angry, but his complete attention is on him.  
“I know, you don’t like me being close to your daughter,” he waves his hand off to the god.

“Just the opposite, really. I take back what I said earlier to you.” He stops in his tracks and turns to look back at Loki. “I believe you are good for Loona. She can learn a thing or two from you. But that’s it. No advances, Stark, or I will have to hurt you.” He leaves with the threat and Tony can’t help but laugh. Maybe, just maybe, things can get back to normal now. As normal as the Avengers go.

**NEXT: Amnesia**


End file.
